Rain Of Memories
by Moonlight Star Phoenix
Summary: Oneshot the feelings between one of my favourite couple and the heartbreak felt when one leaves. WARNING! slight depression


**A Rurouni Kenshin Fanfiction**

**Title: **_Rain Of Memories_

**By: **_Moonlight Star Phoenix_

**Summary:** **Oneshot **_the feelings between one of my favourite couple and the heartbreak felt when one leaves. **WARNING! - slight depression**_

**Disclaimer:** _If I owned RuroKen, the main couple would be Battousai and Kaoru, their age would be closer and they'd meet earlier on, during the Bakumatsu. Alas, I do not, so the story's not like that. _**:Sigh: **_oh well _**:Shrugs**

**AN:**_ A oneshot on the feelings between my favourite couple and the heartbreak felt when one leaves. _

_I might take this chapter as the prologue for another RK story, editing it slightly , of course. But it depends on whether you guys like it or not (I REALLY hope you do) and if I can get off my lazy ass to do it (I REALLY really hope I do.)_

_Please excuse any grammar or Japanese meaning/spelling mistakes & if the style is not detailed or sophisticated enough. This is me, after all. This is my first SERIOS fic, that I've tried hard not to rush into, slow down too much and such._

_Anyways, again I hope you like the fic!_

_Also, as for the couple, you'll have to guess yourself. Tee hee hee!_

**Rain Of Memories**

The sky was a dark and dismal shade of grey. Great bolts of thunder and lightning rumbled, making jagged streaks through it and giving it an even more miserable and almost threatening look. What had earlier been a light drizzle was now a full-out onslaught of pelting bullets.

A small slim person stood out there, in the downpour of rain, falling thick and fast. Wrapped only in an expensive pink silk kimono, once embroidered beautifully with red sakura but now slightly faded and was now getting absolutely ruined, she was soaked to the bone yet she did not seem to feel the deathly chill. Instead, her eyes were lightly closed, her face a mask devoid of all emotion. Only her hands, clenched into tight fists, portrayed her emotions, in the most heartbreakingly clear way. The veins stood out, the skin tight and unnaturally white against the blur of colours created by her kimono, the rain and her surroundings. A blue ribbon, it's colour deepened by the amount of water it had soaked up, lay at her feet, crumpled sadly and speckled with hints of mud. It was her favourite hair ribbon, one that regularly held her high ponytail in place. But now her long silken ebony tresses fell, unbound, to her slim and curvaceous hips, slightly out of order just like the ribbon at her feet.

Yet she did not seem to care. For she was not there, not truly. She was not just standing out in the muddy yard of a small and one-pupiled dojo, with her favourite kimono in ruins and treasured hair ribbon in the mud. Nor was she standing stock still in the pouring chilled rain, that came from the darkest sky she'd ever seen in her entire life.

No, in her mind's eye, she was a once-naive, once-innocent 17-year-old, pleading with the most important man in her life.

_"Onegai!" she cried. Her arms reached out listlessly, hopefully for him. She'd refused to believe it, she absolutely refused to! She had always known this day would, of course she did, ever since she'd met him. But back then, she'd been able turn blindly away from it, dismissing it and pretending to herself whilst hiding it in an intricate web of lies and happiness. Yet all along, she knew she would have to face it. She could run and hide and pretend all she like, but it was there. It was most definitely _there _and she could do nothing to stop it. Because she'd tried so hard to hide from it, it was now here to haunt her, to torture her, to remind her that it was most definitely _there _and there was absolutely _nothing _she could do to stop it. And thus, the illusion she'd built so carefully were shattered into a million tiny pieces, like her soul, and there was nothing she could do but pick up the pieces. She could fix it as best as she can, but there were large gaping holes, telling her exactly what she'd tried to hide from: that it was just and entirely an _illusion

_The proof was right in front of her: a man, of startling hair colour, unique eye colour and dressed in a now raggedy old gi, with a cloth sack in his arms. His head was bowed, long bangs of which shadowing his eyes, those magnificent, uniquely-coloured eyes, that she'd always admired from afar._

_He refuse to look at her, refused to meet her - what he knew would be tear-stained - saphirien gaze. Instead, his eyes were trained to the floor, as if he was carefully examining the delicate brown patterns on the worn but still strong wooden planks and the way they fit together. He knew, that if he did, he would submit instantly, his resolve would melt in a manner of seconds._

_"P-please!" she whimpered, in between sobs, that wrenched his heart. This was killing him inside. He was causing her so much pain. Yet if he stayed, he'd cause her even more pain. AND she would end up being killed. _

_"Arigatou gomiasuzu for everything,Kaoru-dono" he said softly, struggling to stay as polite and calm as possible as he bowed once. Then he stood up. "Sayanora."_

_With obvious pain and sorrow and his heart breaking, he walked away. _

_Leaving her behind._

_"Onegai! Onegai!" her choked sobbing and desperately pleading screams were lost in the roaring rain outside._

_"Onegai!"_

Rivers streamed down her cheeks. They were not droplets of the unceasing rain but rather, a sign of the inner turmoil that was raging her heart and soul, and reflected in her now opened eyes. They were no longer a beautiful saphirian blue, like the calm after a storm, that had been lost many years ago. Nor were they a lightest shade of blue, a pale greyish colour, that almost rivalled a cloudless sky. Instead, they were a deep dark icy blue, fathomless, depthless, shining almost silver in an unknown mysterious light.

She stared at her hands, lifting them up to her face, not noticing the rivulets of crimson that slid down them. For if she did she would have thought of his hair.

_She looked up at the sky, sightlessly, her face blankly emotionless yet her eyes showing her obvious distress. Yet it was like she was searching for something,, seeking the wide and endless blue above her for answers she knew she would not receive. Her eyes were glazed, almost...dead. It was like her soul had been sucked right out of her._

She closed her eyes, gritting her teeth as she tried to battle of the new assaulting wave of emotions, tears and memories.

_Her eyes widened, colour returned to her cheeks and she gasped. It was the first time she'd shown life, proper movement for the first time in years._

The sky rumbled, ominously, turning an even darker shade of grey, if that was even possible. Dazzling white tore through the sky once more, giving it an even more ethereal and deathly shine.

_The sky. It had turned a deep, dark and, most of all, bloody red. She dropped the cup she'd been holding, not caring that it was valuable, not noticing the shattering noise followed by a flow of warm liquid. _

_One image was imprinted in her mind._

_Blood._

_Rich, dark, flowing, metallic red blood._

She opened her eyes and for a moment they turned silver, glassy and unseeing.

_Strands of crimson silk fluttered between her fingers._

_Crimson fire flashed before her eyes._

"Kaoru no baka," she whispered. "He's not coming back." The flame of life flickered in her eyes then was gone. As would she.

**AN2:** _So? Like it? Hate it? please R&R!!!!_

**Ja Ne:D :)**

**Moonlight Star Phoenix**

**:Jumps up and down in joy: **_Yay, my first RK fic! Yay for me!_

**:RK Crew cheer: **_Yay for Phoenix-sama!_

**:Screams, grinning Misao-like: **_Scream if you love me!_

**:Silence: **

**:Face drops, then smiles again, uncertainly this time: **_Fine. _Talk_ if you love me._

**:Silence:**

**:Face wobbles: **_WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _**:Runs out crying:**

**:RK Crew sweatdrop: **_Please R&R!!_


End file.
